


I Can’t Smile Without You

by BookofSpells



Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, M/M, Song fic, albus pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have their first argument as a married couple.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I Can’t Smile Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpicnking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpicnking/gifts).



> Song: I can’t smile without you - The Carpenters  
> Requested by scorpicnking. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

I watch, feet stubbornly planted on the spot, as you rip your winter robe from the hook on the wall and sling it over your shoulders. 

The bright tinge of anger splashed across your pale cheeks is foreign to me, but so is the hollow ache in my chest. We’ve never argued before, not like this. 

“I’m staying with my father tonight,” you declare, sending a withering glance my way. “I can’t deal with you right now.” 

“Fine,” I shout furiously, the word tasting bitter on my tongue. “I want you to leave.”

The moment the door slams shut behind you, I know that isn’t true. You’ve only been gone a minute and I miss you already. Even now, as the painful coils of fury continue to tighten in my gut, I want to race after you. 

Desperately in need of a distraction, I shuffle to the sitting room and turn on the telly. A late night comedy show flickers onto the screen. I turn it off immediately. I can’t laugh without you. 

The room feels cold, empty, and too silent. I switch on the wireless. Our favorite song fills the vacant space, but I can’t sing without you. 

I’m finding it hard to do anything without you. 

There’s a photograph on the mantel. You and me, all smiles on our wedding day. Some say happiness takes a long time to find, but that wasn’t true for us, was it? You came along like a song. It wasn’t your sweets that I stayed for, Scorpius, it was just you; perfectly imperfect _you._

I knew then that you were a part of my dream. You always will be. I can’t smile without you. 

I’m sad when you're sad. I’m glad when you're glad. Would you come back if you knew what I’m going through without you? 

Our blistering words are scrambled in my head, laid bare and raw. 

_‘You aren’t listening to me.’_

_‘Why do I bother?’_

_‘When did you become so bloody frustrating?’_

My heart hurts, but the anger I felt is ebbing away rapidly. All that lingers now is regret… a deep sorrow that fills me up inside. I could never leave your love behind. 

I don’t need to think twice about it. I don’t even stop to grab my cloak. I run to the door and wrench it open, ready to apparate the moment I cross the threshold. I need you home with me. I’ll beg at the gates of Malfoy Manor all night if I have to. 

But I don’t have to, because you’re there, running towards me with tears in your beautiful grey eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Alby,” you say as you tackle me into a crushing hug. The feel of you, the smell of you, the love that radiates from your skin embraces me like a warm, comforting blanket. Suddenly, everything is right again. I cling to you, knowing that this is exactly where I’m meant to be. No matter what. 

“I’m sorry too,” I breathe into the crook of your neck. I mean it. I can’t _be_ without you. Not even for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your Scorbus song fic requests. :)


End file.
